Entre la luna y el sol: La Luz de la Esperanza
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: UA. Debido a una leyenda oculta sobre un poder extraordinario, hace que un vampiro rapte a una joven humana, desatando una guerra entre hombres lobos y vampiros.
1. PREFACIO

**(NOTA: Hola soy Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy, algunos posiblemente me conocieron como la autora de algunos fanfictions de "Dragon Ball Z", pero este es mi primer fanfiction de otra historia aparte de "Dragon ball Z". Ahora este es el fanfiction de "Crepúsculo" de Stephanie Meyer, me considero fan de los libros de la saga de "Crepúsculo", de las películas no tanto, este fic, se me ocurrió hacer cuando terminé de leer "Amanecer" y cuando empecé a leer "Sol de medianoche", gracias a esta última, me inspiró hacer este fic, sin más preámbulos, los dejó con este prefacio.)**

**PREFACIO**  
Hoy les contaré una historia, es una leyenda oculta que algunos privilegiados la saben, trata sobre un poder extraordinario, tan extraordinario, que si cualquiera la utilizaba, tendría el control de todo, ese poder era la Luz de la Esperanza. ¿Por qué se llama "la Luz de la Esperanza"? Les explicó: Hace mucho tiempo en la Tierra, existía tres razas; una era la de los humanos; otra era los que los humanos los llamaban como la raza de "los muertos vivientes", en pocas palabras, era la raza de los vampiros, que se denominaron "Los Volturi"; y la tercera raza, era la de los hombres lobos llamados "los Quileute".

Durante siglos, la rivalidad de los Volturi y los Quileute se inició debido a que los Quileute adoraban y protegían a la tierra y a los ser vivo para prevalecer la paz; en cambio los Volturi, aunque poseen una gran fuerza, habilidades especiales en algunos casos, y lo más deseado por el ser humano de todo el mundo, la inmortalidad. Pero para poder sobrevivir, los vampiros deben alimentarse de una única fuente, cual ellos habían llamado, su única fuente de vida para satisfacer su sed: la sangre humana... Esta acción es la cual aborrecen la raza de los hombres lobos. A causa de esto, iniciaron su guerra, sus batallas eran tan horripilantes, que casi acababan con la existencia humana.

Un día, en una batalla mortal entre los Quileute y los Volturi, apareció un poder que fue capaz de detener a las dos razas; los hombres lobos, la apodaron "la luz de la esperanza", lo llamaban así, debido a que trajo la paz y la calma en la tierra, y mantenían neutralizados a los vampiros, incluso era inmune contra los poderes psíquicos y físicos de los vampiros. También dicen, que quienes obtengan esa Luz de la Esperanza, tendrá el dominio entero sobre la Tierra.

Era una cosa muy codiciada por los Volturi, especialmente por su líder, Aro, ya que él deseaba crear una poderosa raza de vampiros que haya existido en el universo para poder dominar el mundo. Los Quileute trataron de impedir que Aro y los Volturi logren su objetivo, ya que si conseguían la Luz de la Esperanza, sería el fin del mundo. Pero había algo que no contaban los Volturi ni los Quileute, la luz aparecía solo por tiempo limitado, cuando los Volturi intentaron obtenerla, esta desapareció. Aro intentó por todos los medios de localizar la tan codiciada luz, pero fueron inútiles. Los Quileute sabían de la ubicación de la luz, así que decidieron que no solamente protegerían a la raza humana, sino que también protegerían a la Luz de la Esperanza.

Durante todo este tiempo, los Quileute conocían cuando aparecía la Luz de la Esperanza, esta aparecía cada mil años para poder mantener la paz entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos, y también sabían que podía aparecer de maneras muy diferentes. Para el este milenio, la luz vendría en el nacimiento de un ser humano; pero Aro se enteró de que la Luz de la Esperanza, reencarnaría de esta manera, así que se empecinó en localizar a este ser humano, y si era posible, volverlo vampiro o peor de los casos, eliminarlo.

Afortunadamente, Aro no tenía ni la más remota idea, del cómo identificar a este ser humano. Pero, un día, Aro hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer: en mayo de 1901, mientras estaba en cacería, encontró a una humana, la habilidad de Aro era leer la mente de cualquiera, con tan solo con el contacto físico, incluso de ver sus pensamientos anteriores; dedujo que la mujer era la Luz de la Esperanza, porque al momento de tocarla, no podía leer su mente. A pesar que él estaba casado con Sulpicia, él tuvo un romance con la humana, pero al descubrir que la mujer, era solo una humana ordinaria, la abandonó, y continuó con su búsqueda.

A pesar de mantener el secreto de cuando aparecería la Luz de la Esperanza, los Quileute supieron que los Volturi sabía que la luz sería un ser humano, inmediatamente protegieron el futuro de la Luz de la Esperanza, ellos sabían cuando iba a nacer la criatura con este don divino, pero se preguntaban, ¿podrían proteger a la luz de la esperanza y evitar que cayera en manos de los Volturi? Eso era algo que, hasta ahora, se iban a responder.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

¿En dónde empiezo?... Ya sé, les contaré cuándo fue el comienzo de la gran y última batalla sangrienta entre los Volturi y los Quileute... Sí como lo oyeron, la última batalla entre los vampiros y hombres lobos y el fin de esta guerra, y precisamente, fue en esta era... Bueno, en realidad, fue hace 9 años, aunque empezó desde antes, pero me quiero enfocar en ese periodo. Y empezó aquí en Forks, Seattle... Bueno como les estaba diciendo: Forks era un pueblo, extremadamente pequeño, tan pequeño que cualquier persona que se encontraba alrededor sabía las grandes novedades, que los rodeaba, para mi gusto eran una bola de chismosos.

Todos comentaban sobre dos cosas que intrigaban al pueblo; la primera, la gran familia **Cullen**. La gente consideraba a la familia Cullen como extraordinariamente rara, sobretodo, todos los integrantes de la familia eran pálidos y eran portadores de una gran belleza, que cualquiera envidiarían.

El jefe de la familia Cullen, era Carlisle Cullen, era el más destacado y renombrado medico de prestigio en Forks, ¿quién no haya oído hablar del Dr. Cullen? Siempre decían los habitantes de Forks, todos sabían quién era el Dr. Cullen y su dulce esposa, Esme Cullen; todo el mundo decía que ella, era la ama de casa perfecta que hayan conocido. Y sus hijos, bueno en realidad, no eran sus hijos biológicos, sino que fueron adoptados por el Dr. y su esposa, eran 5 jóvenes, tres varones y dos mujeres de aproximadamente entre 17 a 20 años de edad.

El mayor de los hijos se llamaba Emmett, tenía 20 años, era alto y muy fornido; él era pareja de una de sus hermanas adoptivas, Rosalie de 18 años, ella parecía como una top model como algunos dicen, por su cabello rubio, ella es la chica más hermosa del pueblo. Otro miembro de la familia, era Jasper, también de 20 años, a pesar de su belleza e inteligencia, todo el pueblo lo consideraban como "el raro de la familia", no sabían porqué, de por sí, los Cullen eran raros; su pareja, también es una de sus hermanas adoptivas, Alice de 18 años, de todos los miembros de la familia, ella es la más simpática de todos, es amable, atenta y ciertos casos, divertida; más de uno se preguntan: ¿es posible que entre hermanos adoptivos puedan ser parejas? ¿Acaso no será una especie de incesto? Yo considero que, mientras que no tengan lazos consanguíneos entre ellos, no hay problema, ¿no?

Él último de los Cullen, él más joven, era Edward de 17 años, él es el más deseado entre las jóvenes del pueblo, pero al parecer Edward no se mostraba interesado por ninguna chica, era serio e inteligente; por sus ojos se mostraban que tenía algo oculto, un pasado que estaba empecinado en investigar, ya sea porque quiere buscar su origen, o posiblemente, ya no aguanta la soledad y busca a alguien que sea digno de él. Y bien, esta es la familia Cullen, que anda de boca en boca de todos, ya sea para bien o mal.

La segunda cosa que intrigaba al pueblo de Forks, era la llegada de la única hija de Charlie Swan, el Sheriff de Forks, su nombre era **Isabella Marie Swan**, entre los amigos y familiares, cariñosamente la llamaban Bella. Ella era una joven de 17 años, sus padres se divorciaron cuando era niña, y ella se fue a vivir con su madre en Phoenix. Cuando su madre se casó de nuevo, Bella sintió que era un estorbo en la vida de su mamá, así que decidió irse a vivir con su padre, ¿qué le podía deparar en el futuro? Era lo que se preguntaba Bella al llegar al pueblo. Al llegar a la casa de su padre, Bella empezaba a preguntarse, si había hecho lo correcto al mudarse con su padre, o Charlie como ella a veces lo llamaba; debido a que no le gustaba los días fríos, nublados, ni mucho menos lluviosos.

El día que llegó Bella al pueblo. "Bella, baja, tienes visitas." Gritó Charlie desde la planta baja de la casa, Bella estaba organizando su nuevo cuarto hasta que oyó que Charlie le hablaba. _"Esta vez, ¿de quién se trata?"_ Se preguntaba Bella con un tono de fastidio, a ella no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención, así que con resignación, bajó para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando bajó, ella vio a sus visitantes, quienes fueron a recibirla fueron Billy y Jacob Black; Billy era el mejor amigo de Charlie, debido a un accidente automovilístico, él quedó paralítico de por vida y su esposa desafortunadamente falleció en ese accidente; a pesar de su discapacidad, no fue impedimento al quedar a cargo de su único hijo, Jacob, un joven de 16 años, moreno y alto. Cuando Bella era niña, y en los veranos visitaba a su padre, ella y Jacob se hicieron los mejores amigos; así que él más ansioso en saludar a Bella era Jacob.

"Hola Bella, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?" Le preguntó Jacob con emoción, Bella lo vio detenidamente, y lo reconoció. "¿Jacob? ¡Vaya, si que han pasado los años!" Dijo Bella un poco emocionada, fue y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡Cómo has crecido Jacob!" Expresó Bella. "Si, ahora soy más alto que tú" Dijo Jacob con orgullo. "Puedes ser el más alto, pero yo sigo siendo un año mayor que tú." Le respondió Bella, ambos rieron, luego saludó a Billy, él le dio la bienvenida a Bella. "Oye Bella, supongo que hoy estás cansada por el largo viaje de Phoenix hasta Seattle, ¿qué te parece si mañana, te llevo de paseo por "La Push"?" Le preguntó Jacob, esperando a que le dijera que sí. "Suena genial Jacob, pero mañana iniciaré la escuela." Dijo Bella. "¡Vamos Bella! Además, la escuela puede esperar, tienes la ventaja por ser nueva, puedes ir otro día." Insistió Jacob. "Jacob, bien sabes que soy responsable con la escuela, mejor, ¿qué tal el sábado?" Le sugirió. "Esta bien Bella, pero mañana, ¿puedo llevarte a la escuela?" Preguntó Jacob con entusiasmo, aunque en el fondo, Jacob quería estar más tiempo cerca de Bella como fuese posible. "Bueno está bien, si no hay problema Cha... Papá." Miró Bella hacia Charlie, ella batallaba mucho en llamar papá a Charlie. "No hay ningún problema Bella, Jacob puede llevarte a la escuela." Charlie tenía un poco de celos de cualquier chico que llegara a pretender a Bella, pero hizo una excepción con Jacob, ya que lo consideraba un buen partido para su hija.

Al día siguiente, mientras que Jacob llevaba a Bella a la escuela, en su auto, no era moderno, pero era modesto, aunque Jacob preferiría andar en motocicleta, pero debido a que sería un día con la probabilidad de lluvia, no tuvo otra opción, que llevar a Bella en auto, para que no le ocurriera nada; ellos platicaban de los viejos recuerdos cuando eran niños, reían, se hacían bromas entre ellos, hasta llegaron a la preparatoria, Jacob ayudó a Bella a bajar del coche. De repente, el humor de Jacob cambió drásticamente; cuando Bella bajó del coche, notó el cambio de Jacob "¿Sucede algo Jacob?" Preguntó muy preocupada. "No... No pasa nada." Jacob tenía enfocada su mirada hacia unos estudiantes, era los jóvenes Cullen, ellos también observaban a Jacob, sus miradas era de molestia, era como los grupos pandilleros, tenían ganas de sacar a sus rivales de su territorio a como diera lugar.

Aunque claro, ni Jacob, ni tampoco los Cullen, querían causar problemas, Bella estaba extrañada, porqué Jacob se quedaba mirando a esos jóvenes con resentimiento, y ellos a él, ¿qué estaba pasando? "Bella, paso por ti a la salida." Dijo Jacob al momento de subirse a su auto. "Está bien." Luego Jacob se fue a toda velocidad. Bella aun estaba preocupada por el raro comportamiento de Jacob, luego observó hacia la dirección donde estaban los Cullen, pero ellos ya no estaban, todos habían entrado a la escuela; después Bella pensó que mejor lo dejaba así, hasta no hablar con Jacob con calma.

En fin, como había mencionado antes, a Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que pensó que este día le podría ir bien, pero se equivocó, lo que no quería ser, ahora lo era, "el objeto más llamativo de la escuela". Casi todos los estudiantes posaron sus ojos en ella, en especial los chicos. Aunque yo no los culpo, Bella era una chica hermosa, con su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos color chocolate, y su blanca palidez, todo eso, más de uno atrajo su atención.

Durante a la hora de receso, Bella se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor de la escuela, hasta que aparecieron un grupo de chicos que se le acercó. "¿Tú eres Isabella Swan?" Preguntó una del grupo. "Solo, dígame Bella." Respondió, hasta el día de hoy, aun no comprendo porqué no le gustaba que la llamaran "Isabella", si era un nombre precioso. "Mucho gusto, soy Jessica." Se presentó. "Yo soy Ángela." Se presentó otra. "Hola Bella, yo soy Mike." Este último como que le intrigó demasiado a Bella. "Y yo soy Eric, en nombre de todos, te damos la bienvenida." Dijo él de una manera muy educada. "Muchas gracias y mucho gusto." Todos se sentaron alrededor de Bella, ella conversaba con ellos animosamente, aunque se sentía incomoda debido a que estaba agobiada por las preguntas de sus compañeros con respecto a su vida, no fue grosera, pero les respondió cada uno de sus preguntas, de hecho él más interesado por saber de Bella era Mike. "¡Aquí vienen! De nuevo harán su entrada triunfal." Dijo Jessica en un tono de susurro, y un poco de sarcasmo. "¿Quiénes?" Preguntó Bella. "Los Cullen." Respondió Ángela. Bella volteó hacia la dirección de la puerta del comedor, y allí entraron los Cullen. _"Son los mismos chicos de la mañana."_ Se dijo Bella a sí misma.

Los Cullen entraron de dos en dos, Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, y por último, entró Edward, él observó hacia donde se encontraba Bella, y ella también lo estaba observando. Ambos quedaron impactados del uno por el otro, pero luego Edward siguió con su camino. Los Cullen se sentaron en una mesa, que estaba muy alejada de los demás. "Vaya, parece que llamaste la atención de Edward Cullen." Dijo Jessica divertida. "¿Dígame, quiénes son los Cullen? ¿Y qué tienen de especial?" Preguntó Bella interesada. "Aparte de ser los más apuestos de este pueblo, son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y de su esposa." Dijo Jessica. "Mira Bella, los dos primeros que entraron, se llaman Emmett y Rosalie, los otros dos son Jasper y Alice, y él último, él que atrajiste su atención es Edward, todos ellos son los Cullen. Ellos no se relacionan con los demás estudiantes, son algo raros, a pesar de que son apuestos." Dijo Ángela.

Bella discretamente, volteó a ver a los Cullen, pero se topó con la mirada de Edward Cullen, que desde que se sentó en su mesa, no apartó su mirada en Bella. "Oigan, es mi imaginación, o ese chico, Edward, me está observando." Preguntó intrigada Bella, al ver que Edward, efectivamente la estaba observando, pero él la miraba de una forma, que ciertamente la estaba intimidando, Bella pensó que él estaba, en cierto molesto con ella. "Definitivamente, te está observando." Respondió Mike, él estaba enojado, ya que él no era el único interesado por Bella, sino que también el chico más polémico entre las chicas, Edward Cullen.

Por una parte, después de la experiencia en el comedor, Bella prefirió ignorar a los Cullen, en especial a Edward, mientras que él no se metía con ella, ella no tenía porqué meterse con él. Después del receso, Bella tenía clases Biología, así que intentó tener su vida lo más normal que podía, pero, para su sorpresa, en esa clase, también lo tomaba Edward. Él de nuevo la observó, a Bella le intimidó de nuevo su mirada, notó algo raro en él, parecía como si él la quisiese hacerle daño, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, se controlaba de no hacerlo. El profesor de Biología, la puso con él como compañeros de laboratorio, Edward hizo lo imposible como de imaginar que Bella no existía, ni mucho menos que estaba a su lado; Bella sintió eso, y puso en práctica en lo que venía pensando antes de entrar a clases: mientras que él no le hiciera nada, entonces ella tampoco haría nada, si quería que fuesen amigos, por ella, está bien, si no, como simple compañeros de Biología. Así que prefirió escuchar la clase… Sé que suena cruel, pero créanme, después limarán asperezas...

Al finalizar las clases, tal como lo prometió, Jacob fue por Bella a la escuela, aunque quería aparentar que estaba tranquilo, en realidad estaba furioso por dentro, no quería ver a los Cullen nuevamente, y tuvo que aguantar el hecho de Bella estuviera en la misma escuela que ellos, así que, si algunos de ellos se acercaba a Bella, no se aguantaba y lo destriparía inmediatamente; pero por alguna razón, no sabía porqué reaccionaba de esta manera en contra de los Cullen si no le habían hecho nada, aunque ellos, aparentemente tampoco les agradaba el hecho que él estuviese en su territorio. Pues, esperó hasta que Bella saliera, en cuanto la vio se dirigió hacia a ella. "Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tu día?" Preguntó Jacob más calmado. "Pues bien de lo que cabe." Respondió Bella. De nuevo aparecen los Cullen, Jacob estaba enojado debido a que notó que Edward observaba a Bella, eso no le gustó. "¡Vámonos Bella!" Casi la jaló, no tan bruscamente, pero quería apartarla de los Cullen, está acción, le molestó a Edward, pero trató de controlarse y siguió con su camino.

Mientras en el auto, Jacob estaba ya calmado. "Jacob, puedo saber, ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Bella. "¿Qué sucede con qué?" Preguntó Jacob ingenuo. "¿Cuál es tu problema con los Cullen? Hoy en la mañana te vi que estabas molesto con ellos, y creo que ellos también lo estaban contigo." Bella fue directamente al grano, Jacob intentaba dar una explicación, pero no la encontraba, ¿cómo explicar que simplemente no le agradaban los Cullen, y que no hay una razón aparente? "... Pues... La única respuesta que te puedo dar, es que no sé porqué no me simpatizan los Cullen." Dijo Jacob. Bella no quedó conforme con su respuesta; después Jacob llevó a Bella a su casa.

En la noche, Bella estaba a punto de irse a dormir, y pensó en las cosas que le pasaron hoy, y reflexionó en dos cosas: una, era el hecho de que fue la primera vez que miraba a Jacob que estaba furioso con alguien; y segunda, los Cullen, aunque así, todos sus compañeros hablaban de ellos, Bella no encontraban la razón de porqué sorprenderse con ellos, ni que fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, así pensó, pero había algo que la intrigaba, más bien, alguien… De todos los Cullen, el único que si logró sorprenderla ese era Edward Cullen. Debía reconocerlo, era un chico apuesto, pero no podía entender, era porqué estaba furioso con ella, ¿qué hizo ella como para molestar al chico Cullen? ¡Ay Bella! Si tú supieras de lo que pasa, y de lo que te espera en el futuro...


	3. CAPITULO 2: EL DESTINO EMPEZÓ A MOVERSE

**CAPITULO 2: EL DESTINO EMPEZÓ A MOVERSE**

... ¡Oh!... ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Tuve cosas que hacer…Y dígame, ¿en qué nos quedamos?... Ya me acordé... Les conté que Bella había empezado la escuela en Forks, el intercambio de miradas asesinas entre Jacob y los jóvenes Cullen; y la rara actitud de Edward Cullen hacia a Bella... Ya sé que están impacientes con saber sobre la guerra, pero yo sé que les digo... Las mejores historias empiezan desde el principio... Pues verán, Bella, Jacob y Edward, no eran los únicos que sentían un cambio en la atmosfera, sino que también a todos quienes lo rodeaban, y específico a Billy Black y los Cullen.

Jacob vivía en una pequeña cabaña con su padre, dentro del bosque, en una reserva protegida; preocupado por la reacción que tuvo al estar cerca de los Cullen, Jacob se lo contó a su padre para ver si le podía dar un consejo. "Bueno hijo, no tienes razones para sentirte así." Le dijo Billy, haciendo pensar que se trataba de cosas de adolescentes. "Pues sí padre, pero cuando estuve cerca de ellos, como que... No me sentí bien, me llené de rabia... No quería dejar a Bella con ellos." Explicó Jacob. "¡Ay Jacob! ¿No me digas, que ya sientes celos por Bella?" Dijo Billy en tono de burla.

"Ay papá, cómo crees, ella es mi amiga… Además… Mejor voy a arreglar mi moto." Jacob estaba avergonzado por el comentario que hizo su padre, y lo dejó solo. Luego detrás de Billy, apareció otro hombre, no tan joven, pero era menor que Billy, su nombre era Sam, tenía un aspecto bastante serio, era alto, y a pesar del frío que hacia en el bosque, llevaba puesto solo con una camisa y un short; él se colocó a lado del padre de Jacob. "Billy, creo que ha llegado el momento de que Jacob sepa la verdad." Dijo Sam seriamente. "No se Sam, aún es muy joven." Respondió Billy con seriedad. "Mira Billy, tarde o temprano, Jacob se dará cuenta de su gran potencial... Billy, lo vieron con la chica Swan... Ellos pensará que él la estaba protegiendo, sospecharán que ella es..." Advirtió antes ser interrumpido por Billy. "No hay que precipitarnos Sam." Contestó Billy, aunque comprendía su preocupación.

"Billy, hay algo que me preocupa: la chica Swan, está en la misma escuela que ellos... Y me temo que está en un grave peligro, si ella esta más cerca de ellos." Con esto que dijo Sam, dejó a Billy más preocupado de lo que ya estaba. "...Bueno... En ese caso, ya sé lo que voy hacer. Pero como te digo no hay que precipitarnos, si hacemos un movimiento en falso… Se darán cuenta y sería el fin." Comentó de último Billy.

Mientras, en la casa de los Cullen, Edward estaba intrigado, no por el "hombre lobo" que vio en la escuela, sino por la chica nueva, Bella Swan. Logró impresionarlo, pensó que era como las demás chicas de la escuela, pero se equivocó, notó que ella era diferente, aunque era una chica linda, había algo en ella, pero, ¿qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto, si ella también es una humana? Es lo que se cuestionaba el joven Cullen... _"Si no fuera humana... Yo... Tengo que controlarme..."_ Pensó Edward. "Contrólate... Su aroma es deliciosa..." El pobre de Edward luchaba contra sí mismo para calmar sus instintos.

Él no aguantó más, y salió corriendo de su casa, se fue a lo más remoto del bosque, hasta que se encontró con un venado, inmediatamente se arrojó hacia el animal, y le mordió en su garganta. Edward parecía desesperado por beber sangre de esa criatura. Después de satisfacer su sed, Edward finalmente se calmó, pero sentía que estaba lleno, bastante empachado, pero aun no podía quitarse de la mente a Bella Swan, se preguntaba, ¿por qué esta chica lo hacia sentir de esa manera? Lo que él no sabía, que a raíz de todo esto, empezaba a sellar su propio destino.

Después de calmarse, Edward se dirigió hacia su casa, en el camino, se encontró con Carlisle, quien lo estaba esperando. _"¿Te sientes mejor?" _No se lo preguntó directamente, al parecer Edward podía leer las mentes. "Un poco..." Le respondió Edward. "No te agobies tanto Edward, solo mantén el control." Le sugirió Carlisle. "Lo dices tan fácil papá." A pesar que todos los jóvenes Cullen, era hijos adoptivos, Edward llamaba al Dr. Cullen: papá o Carlisle, era una cosa que no le molestaba al doctor, debido a que Edward fue el primer hijo que tuvieron los Cullen.

"Ella me agarró desprevenido." Dijo Edward refiriéndose a Bella. "Carlisle, creo que tendré que irme de aquí, no quiero dañar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ella... No sé como explicarlo, presiento que si estoy cerca de ella, no tendré control... Siento que no puedo estar cerca de ella." Edward trató de explicarse ante la reacción que tuvo cuando estuvo cerca de Bella. "Nunca antes me sentí así Carlisle." Dijo de último. "Edward... No puedo obligarte a quedarte, pero no importa que decisión tomes, siempre contarás conmigo y con tu madre." Es lo que le respondió Carlisle. _"No te dí mi sangre, pero para mí, eres mi hijo, no olvides que te quiero." _Carlisle se lo dijo mentalmente, Edward sonrió levemente. "Gracias Carlisle... Padre... Si no fuera por ti, ni por Esme, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí? No hubiera sobrevivido, o peor aún, hubiera sido exterminado por los Volturi." Dijo Edward, al mencionar a los Volturi, Carlisle se retorcijó. "No los menciones, últimamente andan muy inquietos." Dijo Carlisle, ambos empezaron a caminar.

"Lo dices por la supuesta leyenda de "la Luz de la Esperanza"." Dijo Edward. "Sí, aún no puedo entender esa necedad de Aro de localizar este supuesto poder que los volvería más poderosos de lo que son." Comentó Carlisle. "Padre, ¿será cierto que la Luz de la Esperanza, es algo poderoso, y casi milagroso?" Preguntó Edward. "No lo sé, pero el propio Aro me contó que él, estuvo a punto de tomar la luz, pero no lo logró ya que había desaparecido, según la leyenda dice que aparece cada mil años, según los Volturi, ese poder asombroso aparecerá en este milenio." Argumentó Carlisle. "Aún no entiendo ese supuesto poder." Comentó por último, Edward se encontraba pensativo. "Sabes Carlisle, cambiando de tema... Hay algo que aún me inquieta." Dijo Edward. "A pesar de lo que me está pasando ahora, aún tengo en mente en seguir buscando mis orígenes..."

Carlisle estaba preocupado por Edward, no por su reacción con respecto a la chica Swan, sino de su obsesión de buscar sus raíces; al ver esta preocupación, el joven lo notó. "Mira Carlisle, aunque descubra de donde provengo, hay algo que puedo asegurarte: para mí, tú y Esme, siguen y seguirán siendo mis padres." Recalcó Edward, esto tranquilizó a Carlisle. "Vuelvo al punto de partida, ¿qué harás ahora Edward? ¿Te irás? Ó ¿Te enfrentarás a esta situación?" Carlisle de nuevo encaró a Edward con respecto a Bella, pero él se quedó pensando, en verdad no sabía qué hacer. "Aunque si te decidieras irte, tu madre se pondrá triste." Comentó el Dr. Cullen.

Mientras que Edward decidía su futuro, en otro lugar, en una ciudad llamada Volterra en Italia, allí residían la familia real vampiresa, los Volturi. Ellos tenían un palacio enorme… Recuerdo ese lugar, me daban escalofríos al recordar cada detalle, parecía haber sido sacado de una pesadilla, el lugar era tenebrista, muy oscura, dentro allí había un salón muy grande, se encontraba un enorme trono, del cual, lo ocupaba por tres regidores de los Volturi… Si me dieron escalofríos el lugar, imagínense los propios Volturi…

El que estaba en el trono del lado izquierdo estaba Marcus, él era más alto, aunque todos los vampiros tenían el rostro pálido, él lo tenía extremadamente blanco, a mí me producía miedo y lástima… Lastima porque se podía percibir que tenía una enorme depresión. El del lado derecho del trono era Caius, él tenía su rostro perfectamente marcada por su belleza, me daba pavor… Y a la vez me molestaba, más bien, me daba rabia, ya que podía detectar su arrogancia y vanidad, cosa que odio en la gente, y más los vampiros. Y en el centro se encontraba Aro, por supuesto, era el máximo líder de los Volturi, de los tres él era el más apuesto, con su cabello negro y largo, pero él era el más poderoso de todos. Como lo dijo Carlisle, los Volturi estaban inquietos, más bien desesperados, especialmente Aro, ya que aún no tenían pista sobre la Luz de la Esperanza… Hasta ahora...

Alguien se acercó hacia el trono, era un vampiro demasiado alto, hizo una reverencia ante los líderes de los Volturi. "Y bien, ¿qué noticias nos traes Félix?" Le preguntó Aro. "Mi señor, los últimos Quileute, residen en America, para ser exactos, en Estados Unidos, en un pueblo llamado Forks, en Seattle." Respondió Félix. "Así que, ellos se encuentran en ese lugar, eso significa que el humano con la Luz de la Esperanza, se encuentra allá." Dijo Aro con algo de entusiasmo. "Solo a que descubrir, en dónde está la luz y de quien se trata." Dijo Caius con alegría. "Pero no hay que precipitarnos Caius, no hay que subestimar a los Quileute, algún movimiento en falso de nuestra parte, ellos inmediatamente esconderán al humano." Dijo Marcus, tomando en cuenta de los riesgos que podrían encontrar.

"Tienes razón Marcus, si los asquerosos Quileute se enteran que sabemos su ubicación, harán lo imposible por esconder nuestro "gran fuente de poder"." Dijo Aro, en tono de enfado. "No se preocupe mi señor, me encargaré personalmente de encontrar a la Luz de la Esperanza." Afirmó Félix. "¿Y arriesgar mi mejor elemento? ¡Nunca!" Expresó Aro. "Tal como lo dijo Marcus, si esos "desagradables caninos" ve algún elemento de nuestra familia en su territorio, será más difícil de localizar nuestra luz." Aro se levantó de su trono y les dio la espalda a todos, después se le ocurrió una idea. "Aunque... Hay tres vampiros americanos que desean entrar a nuestra familia, y que están dispuestos hacer lo que sean para ser admitidos." Dijo Aro. "¿Te refieres a esos nómadas?" Preguntó Caius en un tono asqueado. "¡Ellos no son de nuestra categoría, son indignos!" Resaltó nuevamente. "Lo sé Caius. Pero tengo una mejor idea, confía en mí y verás que saldrá bien." Dijo Aro con mucha seguridad.

Volviendo a Forks, Jacob llevo a Bella a la escuela, ella estaba esperando poner en práctica su plan de ignorar a los Cullen, especialmente a Edward, pero para su suerte, no fue necesario ya que ellos, no habían ido a la escuela. La verdad a Bella se le hizo raro que no vinieran. Bella se juntó con sus nuevos amigos de la escuela, en la hora de receso. "Oigan, ¿alguien sabe porque no vinieron los Cullen?" Preguntó Bella fríamente, pero en el fondo tenía interés con respecto a ellos. "Nadie sabe, es lo típico en los Cullen, nunca vienen cuando hay días soleados." Respondió Jessica. "Pues los Cullen son raros." Dijo Mike, Bella se quedó pensativa, decidió tomar su vida. A la hora de la salida, Jacob fue por ella, pero esta vez, en su motocicleta, y trajo un casco especial para Bella. "¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Jacob de un buen humor, Bella tomó el casco con entusiasmo, luego la llevó en la moto hacia su casa.

"Jacob, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Dijo Bella. "Dime." Respondió Jacob. "Ayer, cuando me llevaste a la escuela, estabas furioso cuando estaban los Cullen, pero ahora que no fueron a la escuela, estás de buen humor, dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema con los Cullen?" Bella lo encaró. "Bella, mi papá quiere hacer una barbacoa, nos va a contar las leyendas de esta región, son interesantes, será el sábado, ¿qué dices? ¡Será divertido!" Dijo Jacob con mucho entusiasmo y por supuesto evadiendo la pregunta. "Pues no me has respondido Jacob." Recalcó Bella. "Mira Bella, de las historias que mi papá nos va a contar, sabrás del por qué mi reacción." Afirmó Jacob. "…No sé si Charlie me dé permiso" Dijo Bella. "¡Vamos Bella! No creo que Charlie se oponga, mientras que esté mi papá." Insistió Jacob. "…Esta bien Jacob. Pero prométeme que hablaremos del asunto." Dijo Bella. "Prometido." Lo prometió Jacob, Bella estaba interesada en saber las leyendas del lugar, para saber del porqué los Cullen y Jacob estaban molestos entre ellos, y para ver, ¿qué respuestas les darán las historias de Billy?

En el palacio de los Volturi, en el trono aparecieron tres vampiros en frente de Aro, Marcus, y Caius; eran dos hombres y una mujer. Sus nombres eran James, un vampiro de cabello rubio y largo, tez blanca, su cuerpo era de un hombre de 30 a 35 años de edad; Laurent, un vampiro moreno, con un peinado extravagante; y Victoria una vampira pelirroja, tenía un cuerpo elástico, parecía una gata. Los tres le dieron una reverencia ante los lideres Volturi. "Mis señores, nos sentimos muy honrosos al ser llamados ante sus presencias." Dijo Laurent, el líder de los tres nómadas.

"Laurent, James, Victoria... Los hemos llamado para una misión muy importante. Escuchen: hay un ser humano con un poder extraordinario, pero está siendo custodiado por los infames hombres lobo. El ser humano se encuentra en America, en Estados Unidos, en un pueblo llamado "Forks" Seattle. Lo que nosotros queremos es que traigan hasta acá, a este humano, y lo traiga vivo..." Aro les explicaba, pero Laurent estaba extrañado. "Mi señor, nos podría decir, ¿qué características posee este humano que quieren?" Preguntó Laurent.

"Lamentablemente Laurent, no les puedo dar una descripción exacta de este humano, pero lo único que podré decirles, es que posee un gran poder, se darán cuenta cuando lo encuentren. Les recuerdo que el humano estará rodeado por los hombres lobos… Así que observen muy bien a estos nefastos y repugnantes seres, con quienes se relacionan y si ven a un humano en particular." Dijo Aro. "Y nosotros, ¿qué ganamos con esto?" Preguntó James altaneramente. "James, yo me encargo de esto." Ordenó Laurent. "... Si cumple con su misión, serán miembros de la familia Volturi." Respondió Aro, al oír esto, Laurent, James y Victoria, aceptaron el reto que les impusieron los Volturi, inmediatamente partieron hacia su objetivo.

"No será tan fácil para ellos traer al humano, sin que no quieran acabar con él, son nómadas, no controlan sus instintos." Le advirtió Marcus a Aro. "Eso no importa, solamente son instrumentos para localizar a la Luz de la Esperanza. Y muy pronto, estará en nuestras manos." Respondió Aro al verlo. "¿De verdad dejarás que se unan a nosotros si llegaran a conseguir la luz?" Preguntó Caius en tono molesto. "Dejaremos que el tiempo, responda la pregunta. Por lo pronto, ellos serán un "dolor de cabeza" para los Quileute." Dijo Aro firmemente... Sé que están pensando, será el inicio de los problemas… Y tienen razón….


End file.
